emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2204 (14th May 1997)
Plot Albert flirts with Lisa, she warns him that Zak wouldn't like it, he offers to make her breakfast, but she pretends that she is on a diet (she just wants to avoid Albert's cooking), even Butch and Marlon have eaten elsewhere. Linda has been sick this morning, which only confirms that she is pregnant. Mandy asks Alan if he is planning to do anything for Terry's leaving do, she reminds Alan that it would be a good opportunity to have a party whilst her family are barred from the pub. Butch and Marlon call at Des's scrapyard, they want a wheel for the bus, when he doesn't have one, they borrow a jack instead. Albert is trying to propose a deal to Kathy in which the Dingle bus will ferry people from the holiday village to the wine bar so that they can drink more. Kathy tells him that he will have to speak to Eric when he comes back from his honeymoon. Frank holds a staff meeting at Home Farm, he informs everyone that he has decided to turn the house into a health farm - a centre for holistic treatments, he makes fun of Chris because he does not know what holistic means. Roy is excited at the thought of all the nurses that will be working around the place. Kathy makes a deal with Albert (£1 a head), tonight is an experiment and Albert agrees to keep the other Dingles out of it. Frank stresses to his workforce that he is innocent and wants to hold a party to celebrate his freedom. Chris looks annoyed. Butch gets on a bus with his pig so that he can distract the driver while Marlon steals the back wheel, unfortunately, Betty is on the bus and starts a fight with Butch, the pig (Marlon) gets loose and the driver ends up chucking both Butch and Betty off the bus, the Dingles make a quick getaway as the driver finds that one of his back wheels is missing. Rachel has had to bring Joseph to work with her, she finds that Chris is already there filling Steve in on Frank's latest plans. Betty has a great excuse as to why she is late for work at the tearoom. Frank asks Kathy to do the catering for his party, she agrees. Biff and Linda are at the hospital; they see a counsellor, he explains to Biff that he cannot have the test straight away and then makes a joke about Linda being pregnant, she denies that she is. Biff is frustrated by the counselling session; he wants the test. Zak unveils his homebrew to Butch; he is pleased with his idea until he finds out that Albert has had a better one and impressed Lisa, neither Seth nor Roy want to go to the Home Farm party. Mandy tells them that there will be a party in the Woolpack tomorrow night for Terry, this is news to him, the Dingles bring customers to the wine bar, they argue about who is driving. Zak insists that none of them should drink but then pours vodka into Albert and Marlon's orange juice. Chris is bitter towards Frank for not mentioning him in his speech to the workforce. Frank has lost all faith in him. Butch is trying to chat up Sophie again. Marlon has no chance with Charlie. Linda has got a pregnancy testing kit. Albert and Marlon are getting drunk, but do not know why. Marlon starts on the karaoke. Sophie has to leave early, and Butch follows her, he insists that he knows a short cut, the wine bar is getting rowdy. Biff unplugs Marlon and Kathy tells Albert to take everyone home. Zak insists that Albert is too drunk to drive and goes off to find Butch to take over. Linda tells Biff that her pregnancy test is positive - she is pregnant. Butch has taken Sophie home in the Dingle bus; he tells her that she is the only girl for him, she is grateful, but not so much that she will kiss him, the passengers are impatient for the bus now and start shouting outside the wine bar. Albert blames Zak for being jealous of his success and they start a fight, meanwhile inside the wine bar, Linda tells Biff that she is pregnant. Kathy interrupts this emotional scene and asks Biff to sort out the fight, he bans Albert and Zak from the wine bar & then storms back inside, he blames Linda for getting pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham Guest cast *Des Burtenshaw - Tony Barton *Bus Driver - Bill Rodgers *Neil McLaughlin - Tim Hans Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes